He's mine!
by Syd the Tired
Summary: Everyone wants Ron! Harry, Hermione and Draco are fighting over him. There will be 3 count'em different endings. May contain SLASH or not! Written during study breaks! Draco's and Hermione's ending are both up!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This goes with a pic challenge I sent out. This is the first "half". There will be three different endings. So everyone can be happy.  
  
  
Ron walked into the Great Hall to see his two best friends arguing off to the side. Harry and Hermione fighting? That wasn't a site you saw everyday. Now Ron and Hermione fighting that was an everyday occurrence.   
  
What was even stranger was the fact that Draco Malfoy was just standing there watching them. He wasn't insulting them, making snide comments or anything. Ron wondered if he was in the Twilight Area that Harry had told him about.  
  
Being the curious person that he is. Ron walked closer so he could actually hear what they were fighting about.  
  
"Mine! He's mine. Haven't you noticed that he hangs on my every word?" Hermione yelled at the black haired boy.  
  
Ron stifled a snort. 'No one hangs on her every word. It's not possible. She talks too much about school. *I learned it in Hogwarts: A History. *'  
  
Harry laughed out loud. "Hermione, all you talk about is school. Why would he hang on your every word?"  
  
The red head decided that the only person that they could be talking about was Viktor. He rolled his eyes. 'I don't want either of them to date Viktor.'  
  
Harry sniffed indignantly. "Plus, he's my Wheezy. The thing that means the most to me. How could he be yours? Trust me, he's mine."  
  
'Excuse me? They are fighting over me? I think that I'll just leave now." Ron slowly backed out of the room, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. 'Nope I'm not here can't see me. Where the invisibility cloak when you need it? Under Harry's bed."  
  
Of course this is when Malfoy had to pop up and add in his two cents. "Aw, Potter and Mudblood are fighting in front of the object of their affections."  
  
Ron squeaked and ran. He didn't want to deal with this at all. Unfortunately, his shoes caught something and down he went. Harry, Hermione and... Draco went running to him.  
  
"Ron! Are you ok?" Hermione asked still advancing on him. He started to scoot backwards on his butt.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine... Didn't hear anything either." 'Change the subject... that's a good idea.' "I was going to see if anyone wanted to um... play a game of chess?"  
  
Harry nodded. Not only would he get to spend some time with Ron, he hadn't had a chance to play in a while. At the same time though, Hermione grabbed the Weasley boy's arm and said, "Yes! I would love to."  
  
Then Harry grabbed his other arm and said, "No, I want to play with him."  
  
"Play with him in what way Potter?" drawled Draco. Harry blushed. "I was actually going to ask Weasel to play a game."  
  
Ron looked at the three in total shock. What was going on? 


	2. Nope, he's Draco's!

Ron looked at the Slytherin. He was in a mild bit of shock. Draco wanted to play chess with him. Why? He had heard that the other boy was good, but to be honest he had never thought that they would ever play against each other.  
  
"You want to play against me? Why?" To say he was confused was putting it mildly.   
  
Draco shrugged, "I'm told that you are the best... at chess that is. I only want the best." The blonde shook his head. 'He's cute when he's utterly clueless, which is most of the time.'  
  
Hermione broke in. "You don't want to play with Malfoy do you?" She looked to Harry and they made a truce. Get Ron away from Malfoy then it was every man or woman for them self.  
  
"Yeah, come on you can play both of us. We haven't played in a while." Harry took his arm and started to pull him out of the room.  
  
Ron yanked his arm out. He had been going to say no to Draco but he did not like it when other people decided that they were going to make their decisions for him. "No, I think that I will play Draco. No offense guys, you are my best friends, but your moves have gotten predictable." He looked to Draco, "I'd be happy to play you in chess."  
  
Draco smirked at Ron's best friends. "Go get your pieces and meet in front of the entrance to my dorm." Ron nodded slightly and left his friends following behind and arguing with him the entire way.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Ron stood in front of the Slytherin dormitory waiting for Draco to show up. Suddenly the door to Slytherin opened and the blonde's head popped out. He waved for Ron to follow him. As they walked through the common room, Ron noticed differences between the Slytherin and Gryffindor dormitories. He had known that there were going to be color differences but he had just assumed that they would have the same set up. Slytherin was in the dungeons so the rooms were smaller but there were more of them. Consequently, Draco had a room to him self. 'Wonder how he managed that... oh yeah. Hello Father.'  
  
Draco had set up a table in his room and the board and pieces were all ready up. Ron went over to the table and put his pieces down. He quickly arranged them on the board. He was surprised to see that Draco had white. 'That makes it easier then, seeing as I have black. Isn't that the opposite of how it should be?'  
  
About fifteen minutes in to the playing, Ron realized two things. One, neither boy had spoken a word since they entered the dormitory. The second was that a foot was steadily creeping its way up his leg. The red head blushed and stared at the board.   
  
Draco smirked and noticed that he didn't move yank his leg away. "Let's make this interesting, Weasley. A little... bet. If I win, then I get a kiss in public. If you win..." he let his sentence trail off.   
  
"Then you have to leave Harry and Hermione alone." Ron stated firmly. Draco observed that he hadn't included himself.   
  
'Not that it matters. He won't be able to win. Not with me distracting him.' Sure enough not even fifteen minutes later Ron heard the words, "Check mate."  
  
Needless to say his jaw dropped. 'I have to kiss Draco Malfoy in public.' He looked down at the board and then up at the grinning Slytherin. "You won? How did you win?"  
  
" You shouldn't let your self get distracted." The blonde walked over and wrapped his arms around the sitting boy. He whispered into his ear, "Maybe I should taste the goods now."  
  
Ron shivered as chills went up and down his spine. "Um, ah... I have to... go now." He jumped up and started edging out towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." He put his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Not so fast." Ron found himself pinned to the door. He noticed he didn't have to look as far down to see Draco. The other boy was almost at his eye level.  
  
Draco ran his tongue over the redhead's slightly parted lips. "See you tomorrow." Then opened the door and the Gryffindor fell out.   
  
As Ron sat at breakfast, he wondered when the kiss was going to happen. The prospects of kissing the other boy didn't seem as awful as they had the day before. He was honestly kind of looking forward to it. Suddenly, he felt a fingertip run down the shell of his ear. He bit back a moan.   
  
He knew who it was. Harry and Hermione were expecting it too. He turned his body on the bench and looked at Draco standing above him. "Now?" He asked.  
  
Draco nodded and cupped Ron's face. He gently pushed a few stands of silky red hair to the side. He bent and captured the other boy's lips. Ron had been thought that it would be a quick peck. He was quite wrong. Draco stared the kiss lightly increasing in pressure until the other's lips parted. One pale hand ran up and down the seated boy's neck. Ron did moan then and Draco's tongue entered his mouth. He held the kiss for another moment or so then softly broke it.  
  
He brushed a kiss over Ron's ear and breathed in, "This isn't over yet." Then walked out.  
  
Ron slowly opened his eyes to see the entire student body staring at him. He blushed and ducked out.  
A/N: That didn't go the way I expected it at all... Hmm there may have to be a sequel, don't know yet though. 


	3. He's the girl's!

AN: This is a prime example of why I should not write Ron/Hermione's. Hermione's psyche totally eludes me. But I promised my dear big sister Bria that I would write this so here it is. The may be my only R/Hr so enjoy it. Read, Review and make me happy. ^_^  
  
  
  
Ron knew one thing: He wasn't going anywhere alone with Malfoy. That would be asking for trouble and he wasn't in need of any. Not giving Draco a backwards glance he grabbed Harry and Hermione's arms. He drug them out of the Great Hall and over to the dorm.  
  
Now that Ron thought about it, he was sure that they were talking about being his best friend. Not in any romantic sort of way. He was sure that Harry was still infatuated with the Ravenclaw seeker, Cho Chang. Ron did not like Cho. He wasn't sure why, but he just didn't.  
  
Turning to his friends, he asked, " What is up with Malfoy? I wonder what he wanted." He realized that he was still holding on to their arms and blushed. He dropped them and stared at his feet.  
  
Hermione looked coyly at Ron and threaded an arm though his. She brushed an errant strand of red hair from his forehead. "I do not want to know what he wanted. It can't be good." She shuddered delicately and moved closer to Ron.  
  
Harry tried to refrain from rolling his eyes but it was hard. Finally, getting tired of watching Hermione's advances on his best friend, he pulled them to the portrait of the fat lady. He said the password and hauled the two into the common room.  
  
"So Ron do you want to play a game of chess?" Harry asked. Hopefully this would make Hermione disengage her death grip on his best friend. Not that Harry didn't love Hermione but his relationship with her was different then his relationship with Ron. They were more like brothers than merely friends. He considered Hermione one of his best friends… but it wasn't the same. Watching her climb over Ron was slightly nauseating.  
  
Ron on the other hand couldn't figure out what Hermione was doing. 'She's acting like Lavender and Pansy. It's making me nervous.' He looked over to Harry. "Yeah, let's play." He shook off Hermione and started to set up the chessboard.  
  
Hermione walked over to the stairs and started up them. "I'm going to work on some… homework."  
  
The boys yelled goodbye to her then concentrated on the game.  
  
Hermion flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. 'What am I doing wrong? I did exactly what Lavender told me to do. Why didn't it work?' She walked over to the mirror and sighed. She looked at herself.  
  
'My hair has calmed down some, my teeth are straight, I have a clear complexion… Why doesn't he like me? I thought that he did after the Yule Ball. I really wanted to go with him and not Viktor.' She suppressed a shudder. That hadn't been the greatest night of her life.  
  
She nodded to her reflection, which gave her a thumbs up. "I'm going to this my way. There isn't anything that is going to get in between what I want and me. I am not the called the smartest witch in my year for nothing. I will get my man. I sound like Parvati! Yuck."  
  
She straightened her shoulders and walked down to the common room. She stood over Harry's shoulder and watched the end of the chess game.  
  
Ron moved one last chess piece. "Checkmate. You are getting better Harry." He smiled and looked up at Hermione. "Hey Hermione. Run out of homework? Want to play a game? I'll even help you."  
  
She shook her head. "No, but I need to talk to you. It's important."  
  
As they walked out, Ron fervently hoped that she wasn't going to tell him that she and Viktor got engaged or something like that. He just didn't like Viktor at all. He had liked him until that fateful day in which Viktor had shown up with Hermione at the Yule Ball. He had wanted to take her. He was the one that saved her from the troll; he was the one who had been at her side for almost four years. Viktor was an… interloper. How dare he even look at Ron's Hermione?!  
  
Ron and Hermione walked into the library. She felt that it would be the best place to have their little confrontation. He couldn't really yell at her in there. They sat down in the back near the restricted section.  
  
Hermione looked at her hands and fidgeted in her seat. "Ron," she began, "There's something I need to tell you. It is something that you may or may not like, but I feel that you have the right to know."  
  
Ron's breath caught in his throat. 'She's in love with Viktor and moving to Bulgaria. I just know it. She knows how I feel about him and doesn't want to tell me.'  
  
Apparently Ron wasn't thinking clearly because it would have come to his attention that Hermione was too young to get married and leave the country but he was clueless to this fact.  
  
She looked up at him and said, "Ron, I like you. I've liked you since the chess board incident. Not just anyone would sacrifice himself in that way. You did though. It didn't matter to me that Harry was the one who defeated Voldermort, we never would have gotten past that board with out you. You are my Hero. I tried to do what Lavender and Parvati told me. That wasn't working. Therefore, I'll tell you in my own way. Ron. I like you."  
  
Ron stood there with his jaw dropped. He walked around the table and pulled her into a standing position. "Hermione, to be honest, I didn't like you that way then. No, don't pull away. I didn't like you like that then. I do now. I think that I have like you since our second year. I didn't realize it until you went to the Yule Ball with Krum though. I couldn't see how my Hermione would want to date him and not me. I was so jealous. Hermione, I don't like you. I love you."  
  
He pulled her close and kissed her gently. Then there was an unpleasant tugging on his ear.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, what do you think that you are doing?" With that Madame Pince unceremoniously drug him out of the library. But not before Hermione replied "I love you too." 


End file.
